Deadly, Crazy, Scottish
by Lolita91
Summary: HIATUS OVER! The group find 2 others at the CDC- a scottish girl and her georgia boyfriend. Jealousies spark, loyalties are tested, lines are crossed. Repeatedly. Ties are broken and relationships ended. Warning: Character Death, bad language, and minor adult scenes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Deadly, Crazy, Scottish.**_

_**I got writers blocked on WAHOS so I started this one in the meantime. My 2 OCs find the CDC before it gets overrun. Eventually the Walking Dead group show up and yada yada drama drama xD**_

_**Warning: character death, lots of swearing, minor minor sex scenes, violence, blood, guts, you name it.**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is my 2 OCs. Thanks to Dallas and Kam for letting me borrow your names. And Peyton, sorry for killing ya, sis xD**_

_**Review my lovelies!**_

* * *

><p>"What 'bout this one, Kam?"<p>

I laughed, "It's as if you don't know me at all."

Dallas frowned sarcastically and flung the baby blue knickers back on the rack. We were supposed to be shopping for a present for my 18th birthday since I was heading back to the UK in 2 weeks, and my useless American boyfriend didn't want to screw it up, this year. God knows how we ended up in Victoria's Secret. Probably the combination of Dallas' cheeky sense of humour and my genuinely blunt promiscuity. I rolled my eyes and sauntered past him, my expert eyes striking upon something more to my taste. I threw the black-with-hot-pink-lace thong at him and he nearly dropped it when he laughed in surprise. I winked playfully and my Southern Prince shot me his x-rated 'backwoods Hollywood' grin that gave me a full-body shiver. He gained his composure and twirled the tiny fabric around his finger, laughing.

"There a matchin' bra?" He asked in a low voice. I smiled and held up the matching piece that I'd already discovered earlier.

"Voila." I sang. He loved it when I spoke French, so I teased him on purpose and rolled the word off my tongue.

He chuckled, "You want this one? I kinda like it."

I hate it when he does that. I was expecting him to melt and start drooling over the lingerie, but instead he pulled that 'I-bet-you-can't-tempt-me' nonsense. I was too competitive to let him win this time.

"Obviously."

"'Kay, so pick out another one, an' I'll get 'em for ya."

I arched a slender eyebrow and waited. His eyes widened.

"Obvio-" He unconsciously looked down and I laughed. He narrowed his eyes at me and tossed the ridiculous excuse for panties at my face, storming away to wait for me at the register.

I randomly picked another matching set and took my time walking towards him in my denim *short* shorts (God bless American weather), swinging my hips as I walked.

_I dare you, country boy. Try and resist me._

He raised a brow.

_Think I can't?_

I grinned mischievously.

_Not think. Know._

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the other saucy black-with-lace set I found, and set it on the table to pay for it. I looked over at the young cashier and could almost feel the annoyance dripping off of her as she made the transaction. A few snarky comments under her breath and incredibly fake smile Dallas was on his edge. He had a short temper to start with and this skinny little tramp was inches from snapping his cord.

She finished and nearly threw the bag in Dallas' face. He narrowed his eyes but I put a hand on his shoulder.

_Its not worth it._

He sighed and we left the store.

_Fine._

We decided to hit Bath and Body Works next, our friend Peyton worked there and we got a discount- plus I *really* loved that Philosophy shampoo and conditioner that smelled deliciously like hot cocoa. I found my prize and we went to the counter, Peyton drumming her fingertips on the counter nervously, the callouses from years of guitar-playing making a loud tapping noise. I handed her the bottles.

"Heya, Peyton."

"Hey, Kammie."

"You okay?" I asked. Dallas looked her up and down with the same look.

She sighed and pulled her hand from the table to scan the items and drop them in a bag.

"Just annoyed." She said, "I'm the only one who came into work today. My boss is home sick with a super high fever, so is Cassie, and Adam and Holly didn't even bother to show up. They haven't all week."

"Any idea why?" Dallas asked. She shook her head.

"And it's pissing me off. I'm working extra hours and not getting a fucking dime extra."

"Well sod that." I said. She looked at me skeptically. I smiled, "Close up. Take the rest of the day off."

"But I can't just-"

"Aye, ye can." I interrupted her protesting, "'S noa like your getting any customers anyway. The place is a ghost town."

She sighed and dropped her shoulders in defeat, "Guess your right. Fine, let me close up shop, and I'll meet you guys down at the food court?"

Dallas nodded, "We'll be outside Subway."

We left as Peyton scrambled around behind her desk for keys to lock up and headed towards the enticing scent of the food court, where our well-deserved hot toasted sandwiches awaited.

"God damn, you were right, Kam." Dallas said, his hand tightening around mine and eyes darting around the place.

"Well thanks," I smiled, "But about wot?"

He rolled his eyes. "'Bout this place bein' empty. It's Saturday. This place should be buzzing."

I followed his gaze and took everything in. I'd noticed it before but I don't think I really *noticed*. There wasn't the usual mile-long queue outside McDonalds, or the several dozen teenage girls bustling about like sardines in Claire's. There was about a handful of people in the whole food court. It wasn't natural.

"Is it some sort of holiday today?" I asked, "Some mucked up American lazy-day?"

"Really? The mall is empty, people go missing from Peyton's work, and you blame it on American laziness?"

I smiled sheepishly. "Aye, I do."

He rolled his eyes.

"Well what do you think it is?" I asked. He shrugged.

"No clue."

I sighed. "Maybe they all died or suhin."

He laughed, "There's that scottish pessimist I love so much."

I grinned. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled slowly. "I dunno. 'S just weird. Anyway, let's go eat. I'm fuckin' starvin'."

"Same here. Goni die of hunger if I'm noa fed soon."

"Your like a fucking puppy." He muttered, snickering at the almost sad look on my face, "I have to remember to feed you and give you treats."

I smiled, "But I do all sorts of tricks."

He laughed, "That you do."

I nudged his side as we approached The fast food shop, "And admit it, the idea of me in a leather leash gets you off."

He chuckled, "Leather? Really?"

I shrugged.

"You have some weird fetishes, Kam. Not that I'm complaining."

I was about to add another suggestive comment when I just about jumped out my skin at the sound of a girl screaming. And not just a girl. Peyton.

Dallas and I whirled around to see a tall, heavyset man with his face buried in Peyton's neck, a thick red liquid pouring from his mouth and down her slim frame. She kicked and screamed but the man wouldn't budge. Dallas and I were frozen. It took a moment for things to really kick in. That red liquid was blood. That blood was coming from Peyton's neck. That man was biting her- no, it wasn't just a bite. A bite is something possessive you give your boyfriend when your making out. He was actually trying to injure her. He pulled away for a moment and there was a sickening chunk missing from her shoulder and neck.

"Help!" She screamed, clutching at her neck and screaming through her sobs. The man lunged at her again, this time joined by an elderly woman in a long floral dressing gown. "Dallas! Kammie!" Her eyes pleaded but I still couldn't move. Dallas edged forward uncertainly. What were we supposed to do?

We only watched in horror as the man and the old woman gnawed on Peyton's neck.

And slowly, the screaming faded to a stop and all we heard was the sloppy smacking noises as they chewed on her flesh, and cracking when they snapped a bone or bit through cartilage.

I turned around and deposited the contents of my stomach in a nearby bin.

Tears drained down my face and shudders wracked my body. I fell to the ground and just stared at the body of one of my closest friends be mauled and torn apart. Dallas choked back tears and when he grabbed my arm and pulled me from the ground, I could feel him shaking, too.

"Kam, we gotta go." I hesitated and he pulled harder. "Kameron. Let's go. We have to get to the cops."

Slowly I nodded and let him lead me out of the food court, my eyes darting to Peyton the entire time as even more joined in on the massacre.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I'm sick... So expect constant updates on this story! xD_**

**_So Dallas and Kammie meet someone from camp in this chapter, but don't get your hopes up!_**

**_Questions, comments, concerns, ideas? Review!_**

* * *

><p>As soon as I was free from the view of Peyton's dying form everything sped up for us. Dallas dragged me to his truck while we sprinted past more people trying to kill us. We both clambered into the vehicle and locked the doors shut, Dallas roaring the engine to life and speeding towards the police station. Traffic was slowly building but Dallas knew every shortcut. Of course he knew where it was. He'd been down there on more than one occasion. Most times accompanied by a carefree moi. We used to get in trouble all the time. Our on-campus officer at the High School, Officer Gomez, knew us both pretty well by the time we graduated.<p>

I smirked at the memories. Gomez, with that daft flashlight that he'd shine in everyone's faces whenever he was in a bad mood, and the handle-bar Mr Monopoly mustache. Dallas and I covered his office in magnetic fish for April Fools one year, back when we first started dating. The look on his face was worth it all when he came running out and into the commons, holding a neon green fish in the air and waving it about at some freshman. God we got away with so much back then. Peyton even used to call us Bonnie and Clyde, so much that Dallas and I were getting matching tattoos on our wrists as soon as I hit 18. Dallas already had his, half a heart that said "Clyde" and underneath it had "Kammie" written in cursive letters with a rose behind it all.

Oh God, Peyton. Flashes of her tiny body being torn apart. Screaming for Dallas and me to help her but we were too shocked to move. Crunching and slurping as her attackers moaned through mouthfuls of her skin and muscle.

Thick red spurting across the tile floor. Slick and wet. Peyton's clothes soaked in it. Her jeans, her trainers, the top I bought her that said "Gingers Rule!" because we were both natural redheads. Ripped and shredded and blood-sodden.

Those people. Clothing old and dark and soiled with dark maroon. Skin pale, gray. Hair matted, greasy, stringy. And those eyes. Clouded and red-rimmed, hazy, completely void of emotion.

I held back another wrench in my stomach.

"Dallas, hurry." I sobbed, holding myself tightly. He didn't argue and sped off down the backstreets.

The police station was hectic, uniformed men and women rushing about like chickens with their heads cut off (and I tried and failed to not imagine that literally). Dallas stopped the truck and we both jumped out, latching onto the nearest officer and wearing her down.

"Excuse me! We need help! Our friend-"

"I'm sorry, I'm off-duty. I'm going home to my family."

"But there was a murder-"

"There's been a shit load of those lately, okay? Listen to the radio and fuck off!" Dallas looked like he was going to knock her lights out as she ran off to her car. I went off to find someone else who would help us.

"Excuse me!" I grabbed the arm of an officer who was heading past. "Can you please help us?" I managed through choked sobs. "My name's Kammie. Just- my mate was just murdered! Right in front of us!"

He looked down at me sympathetically and looked over at Dallas, "You and your boyfriend should get out of the city. They're saying there's a refugee camp over in Atlanta."

"What d'ya mean, man?" Dallas asked. "Refugee camp for what?"

"Survivors. It's gettin' pretty bad here."

"What is?"

"Don't you watch the news?"

Dallas shook his head. "Just moved. Can't afford a TV."

The officer sighed. "Look, turn on your radio and head to Atlanta. Don't let them things bite you, and keep your loved ones close as you can." He said the last words with a sharp look to Dallas, who nodded slowly. I turned to the officer before he left,

"Thanks, officer..."

"Walsh. Shane Walsh. Your welcome. And good luck to you both."

"You, too, man." Dallas said. Then he left and Dallas and I climbed back into his truck and started off down the road again.

So, Atlanta. The city is our safe zone. From what? What were we running from? The people who killed Peyton? If you could call them 'people', after what they did. And what did that cop say? Don't let them bite you. Aye, thanks mate. Like I didn't know that already. I'd just seen one of my close friends ripped apart and gnawed on. You really think I'm going to jump into the arms of one of those cannibals? Damn fucking Americans.

I sighed, remembering the rest of Walsh's words, and flicked on the radio.

"-emergency response system has been activated. All civilians are asked to get to the nearest military checkpoint. Please remain calm and keep away from the infected. Help is on the way-"

Dallas shut it off in annoyance.

"I uh, I'm takin' us to th' house first. Get some supplies and shit."

I nodded slowly, "'Kay."

"Yer stuff's all packed up in yer suitcase still, right? So should make things easy. Just grab that, and get some food and stuff, too."

"Okay."

"And uh, I'll get the um, camping gear. First-Aid kit."

"Yeah."

He sighed and his grip tightened on the wheel.

"Jesus Christ."

I followed his gaze through the front window and started crying all over again. The slight traffic we had experienced before was now a complete full-stop bumper-to-bumper mess. There was no way to get to the house.

And Atlanta was looking further and further away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**So I got bored and this is the story I keep coming back to today when I get bored.**_

_**So yeah.**_

_**Review! Pllleeeaaase :)**_

_**StormTheKnight: Ahaha there's going to be a lot of Americans vs Scots in this. I'm half of both so it's good fun. And don't worry I'll be sick for the next week knowing my luck xD**_

_**DevilToBeLoved: Sad face! Why weren't you going to read it? Glad you did though ^_^**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas' POV<strong>

You never quite get used to comforting a girl while she's crying. Especially when your just about as upset as she is. Upset. Was that the right word? Freaked out, maybe. Disgusted, a little. Okay, maybe a lot. I'd just watched a fat guy and an old lady chomp on one of my friend's faces. I wasn't the crying type of guy, otherwise I'd probably be in the same bawling state that Kam was in right about now.

"Dallas?" She looked up at me from where she leaned on my chest. Her beautiful brown eyes were red and her mascara was running. _Please stop crying, Kammie. I don't want you to hurt._

"Yeah, Kam?"

She whispered, "Wake me up when suhin interestin' happens. I cannae be bothered keepin' ma eyes open."

I chuckled. Her accent comes out so much stronger when she's tired. "'Kay, babe."

With that she passed out against me, her breathing going shallow almost immediately. I used the arm that was wrapped around her to reach up and stroke her hair, leaning down and kissing her forehead while we waited for traffic to move. I inhaled deeply. Vanilla and Lavendar. So uniquely _her_ smell.

I watched as the sun slowly set and on instinct made sure the doors were locked on the truck when I noticed people starting to move around on the highway. The last thing we needed was a repeat of the Mall incident. That cop guy said stay safe. So that's what we're doing. Staying safe, not getting bit, and keeping my loved one close. That's all that mattered now. Everything else was gone.

Ah shit, what about Kam's parents? Her sister and brother back in Scotland? What was going on over there, if anything? They were probably sitting in front of the TV worried out of their heads looking at news reports for a disease outbreak in Georgia. They'd be flipping out. I made a mental note to make Kam call them when she woke up. British people overreact about everything.

A knock at my window made me jump, and wake up Kammie. She yelped and gave me an extremely pissed off look while she rubbed her head from where it hit the steering wheel. I mouthed a 'sorry' and looked to my window and the guy standing on the other side. I rolled it down slightly, enough so I could hear him.

"What?" I asked. I noticed he was wearing a marines uniform.

"You guys alright?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah."

"I'm Sargent Matthews. We're doing a routine check on everyone. There's a hell of a long wait into the city. Just making sure you've got enough supplies to get you by. And uh, either of you get bit? We're putting the infected under quarentine to keep everyone safe, and I mean it doesn't-"

"Nah, we ain't bit. We're fine, man. Thanks."

"Sure. Anything I can do for you?"

_"Bugger off and leave us alone, ya fucking eejit. A wis sleepin'."_ Kam muttered behind me.

"We're good." I said. "Thanks."

I rolled up the window and laughed at my girlfriend.

"Wot?"

"Yer so nice, aren't ya?"

She rolled her eyes. "'Course I am. Ahm Scottish. Ahm a bundle eh fuckin' joy."

"And a potty-mouth to boot. Tsk tsk, Kameron McKinney. Language."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Fuck you, Dallas Gray."

I snickered at her and looked back to the road. People were starting to really settle in on the roads, shutting their cars off and raking through their supplies for dinner.

Shit. We had no food. No supplies. No blankets, no nothing.

I sighed, "Hey Kam, put on your Oliver Twist act. We got to go sucker us some food."

She laughed. "Awright then. Bout time. Ahm fuckin' starvin'."

We hopped out of the truck, locked it, and I kept Kam as close to me as was humanly possible as we weaved through the maze of cars, looking for a good candidate to mooch off of. Hey, it was the end of the world, apparently. And who doesn't love a kiss-ass?

Kam tugged on my jacket and nodded to a couple of women who stood huddling by a car with two kids in it playing checkers, husbands I guessed off somewhere else. I nodded in agreement and we walked towards them. Should be easy enough. The women looked all sweet and motherly. They looked up as we approached and the smaller woman, a brunette, smiled warmly - if a bit cautiously- at us.

"Hi!" She said. Kammie took this one. Her accent always won people over.

"Hiya," She smiled back, reaching out a hand, shaking hers. "Ahm Kammie. This is Dallas. Just figgard we'd meet the neighbours, eh? Been stuck here fae ages awhready."

The four took a moment to adjust to the accent. The two kids - two girls- had their faces light up in curiousity.

"Kammie?" One girl asked. "That's a cool name."

Kam smiled. "Short fae Kameron. Kameron McKinney."

The kid grinned. "Sweet. I'm Madison."

"I'm Paula," The brunette woman said, "This is my daughter, Alex. My husband Tom is out here somewhere," She looked over her shoulder carefully.

The blonde woman beside her reached out a hand as well and I took it. "Sarah Wallace." She said. "Maddie's mom."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"So where you guys from?" Maddie asked. "I really love your accent, Kammie."

"Awh, thanks, hen." Kammie grinned. "Ahm Scottish. Pure bred."

"That's cool!" Alex smiled.

"Ahh sweet!" Maddie exclaimed. "Can you teach me how to speak Scottish?"

Kammie laughed, "It's noa a language, we jest speak a bit diff'rent, that's all."

"A _lot_ different." Alex joked. I smiled. This Alex kid was adorable. She reminded me of my niece. There wasn't much of an age difference. We stood there for a while making small chat with Sarah, Paula, and the kids, until the _men_ returned. Sarah instantly went silent and Paula kind of hid behind the man that stepped forward,

"Sweetheart," Paula said, "This is Dallas, and Kammie." She turned to us, "This is my husband, Tom."

"Hey, Tom." I shook his hand. I pulled Kammie a little closer when he scrolled his eyes over her. He looked at her like she was the last caramel apple at the funfair. Fucking creep.

"I'm Derek," The other guy said, shaking both our hands. We all looked up as we heard something overhead. The kids became uneasy.

"Mom, when are we leaving?" Alex asked. "I'm hungry."

"I don't know, honey." Paula answered. "Let's go get something to eat. You guys want something?" She looked to Sarah, me, and Kammie. Kam beamed beside me.

"Aye, that'd be brill, thanks."

"Appreciate it, Paula." I added. Kammie kissed my chick before running off with the other women and the kids to another car to scrounge up some food. Thank God. At least we were going to eat, tonight.

"So where you kids comin' from?" Derek asked, "We got run out of the hospital pretty quick."

"Yeah, that place was a hell-hole." Tom added.

"Really? Shit, what happened?"

"Military." Derek mumbled, glaring at something over my shoulder. "As fucking usual."

I turned to look where he was shooting daggers and chuckled. Sargent Matthews. Annoying some more civilians.

"Started shooting people in the hallways." Tom said, disgusted. "Infected or not. They weren't chancing it."

"Yeah, motherfucker says they're just 'taking orders'. That's bullshit."

"Fuck, yeah." I mumbled. "That's sick."

"Got that right." Derek stopped glaring at Matthews long enough to look back to me. "So where you two come from then?"

"Shopping mall, believe it or not." I rolled my eyes.

The guys both laughed.

"You were at the _mall?"_ Tom sneered, "During all this shit?"

"Yeah, I know. I don't have a TV, man. No fucking clue what was going on."

"So what," Derek said, "You walk into Macy's and the cashier goes, 'special discount for Zombies! 50% off!'"

I snorted, "Not exactly, no. We were gettin' lunch and a bunch of those lunatics pounced on a friend of ours. Started chewin' on her face."

"Ah, shit, man, I'm sorry."

"Dude, yeah, sorry. Didn't know you'd lost somebody."

"Yeah, it's cool."

Awkward Silence.

"Still got her, though, huh?" Tom jerked his thumb over at Kam and the others. "Girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah." I spoke guardedly, narrowed my eyes at Tom, daring him to say anything else. "She is."

"What's that accent? English?"

I laughed. "She'd prob'ly kill you for that. She's Scottish."


	4. Chapter 4

******_Wooo, another chapter ! xD_**

**_Slowly getting a bit more interesting..._**

**_CDC soon!_**

**_Review!_**

**_jack-chan88: Yeah I noticed that too! I figured I'd bring something new to the table :) Thanks for the review!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dallas' POV<strong>

Gah... I _love_ the smell of napalm in the morning.

Okay, so it wasn't morning. But I _could_ smell it.

But I can't say for a second that I loved it.

I held Kammie close while we silently watched Atlanta go down in flames. The emergency broadcast system stopped working altogether about a half hour after Paula and Sarah fed us all and gave us spare blankets and supplies. About an hour after that, we heard the helicopters overhead, and nearly everyone ran through to the edge of the treeline to see what was going on. The military, like Derek said, took over and did what they thought needed to be done. They were eliminating the threat. That meant the _zombies _(never gonna get used to saying that), had taken the city. It was overrun. Which meant no survivors. No military checkpoint. No fucking refugee center.

_Damn it! _Couldn't we at least be granted this? Not a big favor to ask. Just a safe place to stay, that's all. Is that so freaking hard?

"Dallas, where're we goni go?" Kammie asked quietly. I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

"I dunno, Kam. We'll figure it out. I promise."

"Hope so."

"We'll get through this, babe. Bunch of stupid zombies can't stop us, huh?"

She flinched. "Dannae call them that." She said flatly.

"Kam?"

"It makes them soond less real then wot they really are. Childish. A joke."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

Damn, Dallas, you really know how to put your foot in your mouth when your trying to cheer up a girl.

She shivered again and whispered, "Peyton's noa a joke."

And there goes the other foot. Congratulations, Dallas Gray, you are now the number one most terrible boyfriend on the planet.

"I know, Kam. I know. I'm sorry."

**Kam's POV**

Flames licked at the buildings I once walked between as a kid. The power had run out, so there were no familiar lights flooding through the windows of buildings, or lighting up streetlamps along the sidewalks. The moon hid behind clouds, as if it, too, was scared to face the night that stretched out in front of us. It struck me as ironic, that the only source of light, the only cure in the thick, pressing darkness, was the fires that were destroying our last strand of hope.

And here I was, leaning my head into my boyfriend's chest, his strong arms wrapped around me. It seemed like a silly concept, now, boyfriends. The word 'boyfriend' made it sound like some high school crush where we hold hands and make googly eyes and 'marry' each other on Facebook. Suddenly we were more than that. We were witnessing the end of the world together. After everything Dallas and I had gone through together in the last 24 hours... It felt wrong calling us a simple 'boyfriend and girlfriend', when it felt like _so much more._

I latched onto Dallas and vowed to not let go for _anything. _The refugee camp was gone, which meant we were on our own. We had to survive off our instincts, now. Work together, forget our petty differences and use each others strengths. No one could do this alone.

Dallas led me back to the truck and told me to get in and wait while he went to find that Sergeant. I flat out refused. _Not letting go for anything. _Reluctantly, he nodded and locked the truck up again. We gave sympathetic nods to Sarah and Paula as we passed while they tried to console their kids, and continued on, hand in hand, searching for Sergeant Matthews.

The sights we saw on the road made me want to cry, again. The families, some broken, missing members. Children crying quietly into teddy bears and blankets. Husbands and wives embracing each other because they know this could be their last night together. Brothers and sisters forgetting childhood fights and hugging, because suddenly family was all that mattered, now. Father and son exchanging well deserved tears, not caring if people thought it made them any less manly or strong.

At the end of everything, when you strip away that food chain of society, that balance in everyone's lives... you see who people really are.

Dallas found Matthews by a bunch of other soldiers hovering around a military Hummer. "Hey! Dude! Sergeant!" His voice carried without him needing to be too loud, the night choked into silent sobs in the shock of our new reality. The soldier twirled around to face us.

"Yeah?"

Dallas lowered his voice. "Look man, I know the military have probably got safe-zones, right? Like an Army base? Air Force base? Anything nearby?"

Matthews ran a hand through his hair. "Our orders stopped coming in about an hour ago. I'm just as clueless as you as to where's safe."

"But ye must ken bout where the bases are?" I argued, "Like he said, Army bases?"

Matthews thought for a second. "Fort Benning is about a hundred miles off from here. That's the closest I can think of... Unless..." He turned around to one of the other men, "Hey, Corporal! What'd you say about the CDC?"

A young kid with a buzz cut spoke up. "Last I heard, the General was ordering a whole damn platoon of marines down there, sir. Says they're workin' on a cure."

I looked up at Dallas. "They're protectin' the CDC at all costs, right? So isn't that a gid place tae be?"

He nodded. "Yeah." He looked to Sergeant Matthews, "You boys got a map?"

"I can do you one better. I'll take you down there myself. I'm getting my family down there, too."

Dallas nodded. "We'll just follow you, then."

"Just back up and run along the treeline till the traffic clears. We'll go the long way - cut back into town and circle our way back around. It's safer."

"On it."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alrighty, back on track with these 2 ! :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Kam's POV<strong>

I let Dallas get some sleep this time and took over on driving duty. I hated driving to begin with, and it made me uneasy when we passed by the hordes of people trying to figure out their next move. While they sat still and tried to survive, I was following a military caravan directly into the burning city, where- apparently - the CDC sat untouched at the edge. I guess we'd find out. But I hoped it was. We had nowhere else anymore.

Somehow as we drove, the night seemed to get even darker and I switched on my high-beams as we swerved around more cars on the streets. And I noticed something else, the further out we went, the less cars there were. Except the cars were empty. And the doors were all wide open. It wasn't exactly a comforting sight. The eerie calmness in the atmosphere didn't help, either. I yelped when a figure ran out in front of the truck and I slammed on the brakes.

"Oh God!" I yelped. Dallas sprung awake beside me and instantly sat up. I squinted out the window but the figure was gone, disappearing into the dark.

"What is it, babe?"

"I think a jest hit someone! I cannae see anythin'!"

"Shh, Kam, it's okay, it's okay. It's nothing to worry about. Just keep going."

"But Dallas-"

"Kameron. Keep driving. If it was a living person it wouldn't have gotten up and moved after an accident like that."

I swallowed hard and nodded. He had a point. So, I'd just run over one of those things (And I refused to use the 'Z' word). I looked over and double-checked the doors were locked and the windows were rolled up. Absently I pulled my sleeves down so they covered my arms and shivered at the thought of things outside going bump in the night. I kept my eyes on the military trucks and continued on, following them down onto a main road that was creepily almost empty. I felt Dallas move over closer to me as my hands clutched the wheel and the leather made small indentations in my skin. I started shaking and Dallas wrapped an arm around my waist in comfort, shifting so he pressed against my side. He took one of my hands from the wheel and entwined our fingers in my lap, squeezing my hand.

"I'm sorry," Dallas whispered, "About earlier. I didn't mean to sound like a jerk. Peyton deserves better than that name."

I gave a weak smile. "It's okay."

He nodded and I kept driving until finally the caravan slowed and Sergeant Matthews signalled for us to stop. Soldiers started piling out of the trucks and Dallas and I followed, Dallas wrapping an arm tight around me as we walked towards the group.

"Well, kids, let's go." One of the marines said, loading an M-16 in his hands.

**Dallas' POV**

I nodded to Sergeant Matthews as he led us around the corner to the front entrance of the CDC, holding hands with his wife while she carried a small kid in her arms. I had my arm tight around Kam's waist and in the other hand held a handgun that one of the soldiers gave me for protection. I tensed when a low chorus of moaning echoed from the front of the building and Kammie shivered beside me. I flinched when we started hearing gunshots and Matthews motioned for us to wait. We all stopped in our tracks and the marines moved forward, Matthew's leading them around the corner to scout out our path. A few tense seconds passed and he reappeared, waving us to move forward and keep quiet. More gunshots and I all but dragged Kammie around the corner.

My jaw dropped when my eyes focused on the scene. Zombies left and right, soldiers fighting them off from tanks and behind sandbags. The only light was from the moon and the flash of machine guns. Matthews led us to the main entrance and a few new soldiers ushered us inside and locked the door shut behind us.

"Sergeant!" A new soldier stepped forward, "We're going to need extra manpower over here!"

"Yes, sir!" Matthews kissed his wife goodbye and waved to his men. "Let's move out!"

The Major stepped forward and nodded to me. "You military, kid?"

"No, sir." I answered.

"Still, you think you could-"

"Naw, I dannae hink so, pal." Kammie cut in. "He's noa gon' oot there an' gettin' hisself kelt. He's sta'in wi' me."

The Major looked over at me. "Son, we could use your help."

I sighed and looked over and Kam, hugging her. "I'm sorry, babe. I've got to help."

"No!" She yelled, pushing me off. "Yer noa gon'."

"Kam!" I shouted back. "It's the right thing to do."

"Ah dannae give a flyin' f-"

_"Kameron."_ I hissed. "I have to go. Go with Matthew's family. You'll be safe there."

"But Dallas-"

I cut her off by kissing her hard. "I love you, Kam. I'll be back, I promise."

I let her go and ran off with the marines, Matthews tossing me an M-16 and giving me a sympathetic look. I nodded to him as I slipped on a vest and buckled it together. I was doing this for her. I was protecting Kam. It was the right thing to do. Matthews quickly explained how to load, re-load, fire, etc, the gun, and in only a few minutes I was being ushered out to the barricades and thrown into action. A few zombies lurched toward us and I took a breath and pulled the trigger, taking out one of them with a headshot by some miracle of Jesus. Another zombie grabbed for me and I yelped and fell back against Matthews, who turned around and strategically placed a bullet right through its left eye. The body crumpled and landed in a bloody heap at my feet. I tried to slow my breathing and wiped beads of sweat off my forehead with the back of my hand as more of them crowded towards us.

What the fuck did I just get myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**_ChaosUmbrella: She's from central scotland, Stirling, cause that's where I lived for most of my life and I just couldn't write from anywhere else ^_^_**

**_Mandy Rhymes: Yeah I couldn't kill her. She's a young pretty teen girl... she's drama. Haha._**

**_Bamabelle360: I'll try and get character pics for you guys asap :) That's a pretty good idea. And don't worry, I love Dallas too much to kill him just yet xD_**

**_UrWorstNightmare97: Haha I love the accent too :) Although mine is a bit of a combination of Kam's and Dallas'... seeing as my mum's American xDhaha_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kam's POV<strong>

_I love you._ He'd said _I love you. _

I stood at the glass window in numb shock. Speechless, which was a new thing for me. Dallas had just run out with the soldiers to defend the CDC. I swallowed hard. _He told me he loved me!_

It's not like I didn't already know. But I'd never heard him _say_ it before. And despite everything, I grinned at myself. Because _I loved him, too._ Dallas. My Dallas Gray.

Then the situation hit me and my smile faltered. I stared out the window into the dark in disbelief. How could he do that to me ? How could he just _leave?_ We have time for being _noble_ later. Later, when there wasn't effing _dead people_ trying to kill us all. He wasn't military, he didn't have to obey orders. Why would he do that? Why would he put himself in so much danger ? _Dallas!_

"Excuse me, ma'am, but you're gonna have to move away from the glass."

I whirled around and shot red-hot daggers at the scientist behind me.

"No fuckin' way," I growled. "See that man oot there? That's ma boyfriend, right? Am noa movin' till he's safe. Got that?"

He sighed, "Look, ma'am, we're closing up the facility. We have to think about the civilians. We've been ordered by the military."

"He _is_ a fucking civilian!" I growled.

"Hey! You're _boyfriend_ isn't the only one stuck out there! See that woman over there?" He jabbed his finger towards a small family huddling together, "Her _husband_, and _son _are stuck, too, alright? So with all due respect, miss, please-"

"Aye, right! Wi awh due respect, pal, yooh can go an' fuck yersel."

I turned back around and pressed against the glass, seeing the scientist shrug angrily with his hands in the air, retreating back to the rest of the people. I didn't care what he said. They were not going to trap him out there. No way.

I jumped when I heard a loud rumbling over my head. That bastard was right. They were closing down the place. Well, I'm not having that. No sir. 'I'm not letting go for _anything.'_

I ran to the glass doors, ignoring the protesting of the people behind me, and threw one open, tumbling out blindly into the dark.

**Dallas' POV**

"Holy shit!" Matthews yelped, firing off another round. His gun cut off before he could kill the thing and started clicking. "Son of a bitch!" He turned to me, "Hey cowboy! Little help?"

I was out of ammo, too, so there wasn't much I could do to help. Except... I grabbed my useless M-16 from the concrete and used it like a bat, swinging it into the zombie's face. It didn't do much damage, but it was enough to put the damn thing off balance. It stumbled back and fell onto the ground and I grabbed Matthews' hand and yanked him up to stand. He nodded a thanks and pulled out a knife, now standing more steady. The zombie still on the ground, he shoved the knife into its forehead with brutal force.

I was breathing hard and sweating like crazy. Another wave of dead people showed up and I dove behind a tank, pulling Matthews with me behind cover.

"What now, man?" I panted.

He shook his head. "For lack of a better word, we're fucked."

I slammed my head back against the tank and shut my eyes. Ah, hell. If I died, Kammie would bring me back and then kill me again.

"Dallas!"

Speak of the she-devil. My eyes flew open and I looked over at Matthews. Did I imagine it? His eyes went wide and he jerked his head towards the CDC. Guess not.

I turned my gaze back to building and bit my lip at the scene before me. Kammie was stumbling out of an open door, heavy metal shutters sliding closed on the building behind her and the moans of the dead thick in the night. They were locking down the CDC. And the dead were closing in.

"Kam!" I got to my feet and ran to her and she all but melted into my arms. "Kam what the hell were you thinking?"

"They were goni close the place up," She cried, "I couldn't let you go!"

I looked to Matthews over by the tank. His eyes were shut and he was breathing deeply. I could see tears starting the crawl down his face. He knew as well as I did that we were screwed.

But I wasn't going to accept that. I grabbed Kammie's arm and shouted to Matthews, "Hey sergeant! Get your ass over here!"

His eyes shot open and I waved him over. "Dude, stop feeling sorry for yourself and let's get you back to your family!"

He stood shakily and ran to us, and I led him and Kam back to the CDC, just as the doors were being pulled shut by a few scientists.

"Hey! Hold up!" I screamed. "Wait!"

The three of us ran for it. The two standing at the door gave us sorry looks but shook their heads, starting to pull the doors shut again. A loud scream and one of them was shoved out of the way by a young woman. Matthews' wife. She threw the door open and ushered us all to her. Thank the fucking Lord.

I reached the door first and pushed Kam in ahead of me, pulling Matthews by the sleeve as we all tumbled and fell inside the building, landing in a heap on the marble floor. As soon as we were in, someone slammed the doors behind us and the metal shutters slowly descended again.

I sighed in relief and rolled over onto my back, sitting up partially and resting on my elbows. Matthews' wife pretty much pounced on him and Kammie turned and put her hand on my cheek, turning my head to look at her. Her eyes were sad and I put one arm around her waist, pulling her to me and kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whispered, our foreheads pressed together and eyes squeezed shut. "Kam, I'm so sorry."

"Shut up." She said softly. "Just shut up."

I smiled and she kissed me again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for such a long break with this one... hey, I'm a new mom of twins, okay ? xD It's taxing ! Anywho, I give you guys an update. :) You're welcome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kam's POV<strong>

I heard a growl and I felt Dallas' hand slip from mine. I screamed bloody murder and reached out for him, but he was gone, and blood soaked his body as two of the infected dug into his neck. He wasn't screaming. His eyes were on mine, and he looked more sorry than anything else. My voice caught in my throat and I couldn't bring myself to move. Dallas' eyes closed and I fell to my knees, tears streaming down my cheeks. I screamed his name, too shocked to do anything else.

"Dallas!"

"Kam!" I felt an arm shaking me. "Kameron! Wake up!" My eyes snapped open, and I found myself lying in Dallas' arms, bundled up on a couch. That's right. We were at the CDC, in Atlanta. We'd been here for two months. 61 days. I'd tally-marked the wall in the cafeteria.

"Nightmare," I answered quietly.

"No shit," Dallas whispered, and kissed the top of my head. "It's over, now, babe. I've got you."

I closed my eyes and curled into him. "I hate this. I cannae sleep. Ever since we got tae this fuckin' place, soon as I close ma eyes, I see you, or Peyton, or my mum or dah... Sister, brother. I can't- Dallas.." My breathing went shallow and fast and my hands turned to white-knuckled fists.

"Shh, okay?" He soothed, "Calm down, Kam. Breathe. It's okay."

I took a deep breath. Out. In. I looked up at Dallas' face, and he moved my hair behind my ear.

"Thanks, Dallas." I whispered. He kissed me.

"No problemo, babe." I rested my head on his chest and he started playing with my hair.

That was how most of our nights had been for the past two months. I had a history of anxiety attacks, and ever since this all started... It became a nightly thing. But Dallas was always there to make everything okay.

"You hungry, Kam?"

I nodded, "Fuckin' starvin'."

He chuckled, "As usual." He sat up, "C'mon, doll, let's go."

I groaned, and sat up, too, rubbing my eyes. Dallas climbed around me off the couch, and through a shirt at me. "Hey, slut, put some clothes on."

"Fuck off, yank." I muttered.

_.:._

_"Fuck off, yank!" I growled. Sergeant Matthews was making fun of me for being woozy around the needles._

_"It's only a little blood." Dr Jenner, (The woman one) assured me._

_"It's noa the blood," I told her, "It's the needles." I shifted uncomfortably in my seat, "Needles and I dennae have a very gid track record, shall we say."_

_"I see."_

_No, darlin', you really don't._

_"All done," Mrs Jenner told me. She patted my arm, you should probably go get something to eat. You look starved."_

_"'Cause I am," I muttered. "Powdered eggs is not enough for me."_

_Matthews chuckled, "Fatass."_

_"Oi, watch it, you."_

_A gunshot echoed through the hallways, and I froze, thoughts going to Dallas. I looked over at Matthews, the colour drained from his face. He took a step forward, and then broke into a run. I followed him down the halls. We reached the source of the shot, and I couldn't go any further. We were standing in front of Matthew's quarters. Over his shoulder, I could see the slumped over body of his wife._

_I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away. That was the fifth person this week._

.:.

"Morning, kids."

I looked up from my powdered eggs, "I'm noa a kid, Jenner, dennae start."

"I'm sorry," He poured himself some orange juice. "Bad night?"

"When does she ever have a good night?" Dallas took a seat beside me.

Jenner sighed, "You could take another look in the infirmary, for sleeping pills."

I shook my head, "Matthews used them all. Y'know, when he... Yeh."

Jenner swallowed, "I see."

I poked at the eggs. "61 days. Brill."

Dallas put a hand on my arm, "Hey, at least we're alive."

I met his eyes. "Are we?"

"I should get to work." Jenner snuck his way out of the room.

Dallas kissed my cheek. "Eat your food, Kam. Maybe later I'll sneak us some beers."

"Scotch," I corrected him, "Or whiskey. You redneck."

He laughed and shook his head. "We'll find something."

.:.

Day 62 came and went, and 63. The morning of 64 stretched out, and I found myself in the rec room, my nose in a book. I wasn't really reading it, just moving my eyes over the words, thinking. I'd been locked underground for over two months, now. Dallas and I were the only people who hadn't gone crazy yet. Sure, Jenner was still alive, but I wasn't too sure on his sanity. After his wife died, he'd slowly gotten darker. I felt like I was heading that way. I was getting stir crazy, and the lack of things to do was making it hard to avoid thinking up scenarios of what could have happened to my family. Every time I closed my eyes I'd see one of my loved ones being torn away from me. I couldn't stand it.

I leaned back on the couch and laid my open book on my face, groaning.

"I take it you don't like that book?" I heard Dallas' voice.

"No, I do," I mumbled from behind the pages, "But its The Great Gatsby, and I've read it nine times now."

Dallas took the book off my face and set it on the table. I sat up and he dropped on the couch next to me. I leaned my head into his shoulder and sighed.

"I'm tired." I mumbled.

Dallas kissed the top of my head. "Then go to sleep."

"Can't be bothered." He started laughing, and I looked up at him. "What?"

"You're wearing the new bra," He said, "The one from Victoria's Secret."

I moved back, covering my chest. "Dallas Gray, were you looking down my shirt?"

He leaned over and kissed me. "McKinney, are you complaining?"

I kissed him back, and put my hand on the back of his head, crushing him to me.

"Not in the slightest," I whispered breathily.

Dallas smirked and pressed his lips to mine again. I parted my lips and his tongue danced with mine while his hand wound in the ginger mess of hair at the back of my head. He tugged and I let out a moan, grabbing for his shirt.

I heard someone clearing their throat, and Dallas broke off of me.

"Sorry, I um.." Jenner scratched the back of his neck, "There, uh, there's something you two should see."

He scurried away and I let my head fall back.

"Jenner, you fucking cock block." I groaned.

Dallas smiled and kissed me. "Come on. We've got all night. Let's see what he wants."

I exhaled. "Fine," I stood up from the couch, taking Dallas' hand, "But you're taking a shower with me later."

Dallas grinned, "Yes ma'am."

I led him out of the room, and we followed Jenner down the halls. He guided us into one of his labs, and I swear to god my jaw hit the floor. There were people. Living people.

"Fuckin' hell..." I muttered, eyes wide.


End file.
